


100 Things #43 (Elvis Cole Novels by Robert Crais)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [43]
Category: Elvis Cole - Robert Crais
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #43 (Elvis Cole Novels by Robert Crais)

Joe Pike rubbed slow methodical circles with the soft cotton cloth spreading a thin layer of wax over the paint of his Jeep. The repetitive motion was calming, almost like meditating, in how it helped him clear his thoughts. He got the same sensation from breaking apart, cleaning and reassembling his guns, but that was an indoor activity something that he did once the sun went down. Unless they had been used and needed to taken care of. Waxing the Jeep gave him a reason to be outside which made watching the house across the street that much easier. On the other hand it was Saturday and if he wasn't on a stake out, covering for Elvis so he could catch a few hours of sleep, Pike would be home doing the exact same thing. Routines were important, they helped to keep everything in place. Just as a clean, uncluttered home and vehicle aided in creating an uncluttered, focused mind.


End file.
